The Edge of Infinity
by Rusty Knights Productions
Summary: New crossover. Eva cast in Freespace 2, prologue uploaded. (revised)


Edge of Infinity  
  
AN, Knight Two: Here is another crossover fic from Rusty Knights Productions. This time it is: Eva cast in Freespace 2. If you wonder how we are going to make this...well we aren't sure about it ourselves. We are trying to make this fic centering around characters, not battles but I'm not sure if we manage to do that.  
  
If you haven't played Freespace 2 you may be bit lost when you read this.  
  
About fixing this: I know, I should be writing chapter 1 instead of fixing mistakes in prologue but maybe I'm kind of lazy. Or then it is the fact that I get great (maybe) ideas but I'm not too good on writing the ideas to paper (or to computer, whatever...)  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Situation:  
  
Year is 2367, 32 years has passed since Great War, war between Shivans and GTA (Galactic Terran Alliance)/PVN (Parlamentary Vasudan Navy). The Great War had it's heroes, but now it's time for new generation to wage war. GTVA (Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance) is battling against NTF (Neo-Terran Front) but at this time neither has gained a upper hand, and old enemy is going to appear again, wondering about what happened to their scouting party.  
  
Characters, what has happened:  
  
Shinji Ikari was sent by his father, Gendo Ikari, along with his sister Rei to Academy when they were 18, that was two years ago. They trained to become fighter pilots and graduated two months ago. As they had been in Academy in half of year, they were shocked to hear that their father, who had been commander of GTVA's 6th fleet started NTF rebellion.   
  
There had been large number of personnel defecting to NTF, like their friend from Academy: Asuka Langley Sohryu. She had been aggressive, but succesful pilot in training simulators, and apparently also in real battle. There was sensor recordings of Hercules heavy assault fighter with red stripes wiping out Fenris-class cruiser and it's escort: six Myrmidon-class space superiority fighters at the time of defection.  
  
Listed Personnel (all info not available to personnel with Phi clearance):  
  
Sohryu, Asuka Langley: Defected to NTF, other data not available with this security clearance.  
  
Ikari, Gendo: Founded NTF and leads it, other data not available with this security clearance.  
  
Ikari, Shinji: Assigned to 53rd Hammerheads (space superiority) squadron, GTD Aquitaine.  
  
Ikari, Rei: Assigned to 103rd Suicide Kings (interception) squadron, GTD Aquitaine.  
  
Aida, Kensuke: Assigned to technical duty, GTD Aquitaine.  
  
Suzuhara, Touji:   
  
Horaki, Hikari:  
  
Katsuragi, Misato: Commander of GTD Aquitaine.  
  
Ryoji Kaji: GTVI (Galactic Terran-Vasudan Intelligence) officer aboard GTD Aquitaine.  
  
Kirishima, Mana: Assigned to 53rd Hammerheads squadron, GTD Aquitaine.  
  
And now our story begins:  
  
Shinji and Rei Ikari were both walking in corridors of Arcadia space installation in Vega system, they were trying to find briefring room they had been told to report to.  
  
"This place is beginning to annoy me, it's just too big." Shinji complained.  
  
"I am beginning to agree, brother. We have been looking that briefring room for the last fifteen minutes." Rei commented.  
  
"Yeah, why can't they-" his sentance was cut short because he collided with person coming from adjoining corridor.  
  
He looked at person he had collided with, a girl with brown hair and jade-green eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm trying to find briefring room 3 so I wasn't looking ahead. By the way, what's your name?" girl said.  
  
"So are we. I am Shinji Ikari and this is my sister, Rei." he said and pointed to blue haired, red-eyed girl next to him.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Mana Kirishima. I guess we all get to assigned to Aquiatane, that's nice." she smiled. 'He's cute, I hope I get to same squadron with him.' "Anyway, I think I know the right way, let's go."  
  
The group began walking again and they got to the briefring room right in time as commanding officer began his command briefring. "Welcome to Vega, ensigns. I am liutenant Loukakis, commander of 53rd Hammerheads. For all new pilots, welcome to the squadron. As for miss Ikari..." He pointed at Rei. "...you have been assigned to 103rd Suicide Kings. It's an interceptor squadron. All of you will be stationed to GTD Aquiatane, she will be here in 32 hours. As you have 32 hours before Aquiatane arrives, you should review your training at simulators, we have all sim-modules for Myrimidon space superiority fighter. Dismissed." 'And welcome to war.'  
  
End of prologue...  
  
A/N, Knight Two: This is prologue, to let you know what is coming. I have planned this for some time, but I am slow writer, so updates on this might be slow. If you have ideas about what role to put some characters in, mail me.  
  
About character's ages: Shinji, Rei, Mana and so on, are about 20 years old. Misato is 35 years old.   
  
I got the idea for this while reading Eva/Gundam fic 'Sentinel War', I liked the fic very much, even if I haven't watched Gundam Wing. And it had Shinji/Mana pairing. Awesome!   
  
For everyone curious, this will be Shinji/Mana.   
  
I hope you are going to enjoy this fic, please rewiev, but no flames. Flamers will be targeted with Harbringer bombs.  
  
Oh yeah, we (Knight One & Two) need beta readers (for other fics too, like Headhunter). If you are intrested, send us some mail. 


End file.
